Wearable computing generally refers to computer-powered devices or equipment that can be worn by a user (e.g., watches, glasses, etc). One class of wearable computer products relates to arm or wrist worn devices that allow for the user to concentrate on the execution of another task while wearing the device (i.e., a “hands free” device).
Arm or wrist worn wearable computers are useful for data collection and data processing in a variety of applications in industries such as retail, healthcare, manufacturing, warehousing, ports, and transportation/logistics. The wearable device is useful for communicating with an indicia-reader (such as a barcode scanner) and a headset, or other electronic devices. The wearable computer can be worn on a user's arm, so that the user's hands are free to manipulate other objects.
Data collection and data processing tasks can be power intensive. Current wearable computer products, however, make it difficult for a user to access the wearable computer's battery without removing the computer from the user's arm.
Therefore, a need exists for more effective wearable computers, including but not limited to wearable computers that provide a user with ready access to the wearable computer's battery without the need for removing the computer from the user's arm.